(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device used for storing bras and, more particularly, to a device used for storing bras that prevents damage to the bras.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is common for women to own a number of bras. Generally, the bras are simply stored in a drawer along with other items of clothing. Such storage can often result in damage in the form of deformation of the cup of the bra due to it being compressed between other items of clothing. Due to the fact that some bras can be relatively expensive, such damage is obviously undesirable.
The present invention relates to a bra storage device aimed at storing multiple bras in a manner that both prevents damage to the bras and allows easy access to both view and remove the stored bras.